<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>adam driver snl character one shots by that_fictional_bitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978559">adam driver snl character one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fictional_bitch/pseuds/that_fictional_bitch'>that_fictional_bitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop - SNL Sketch (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Clubbing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gay friend, Locked In, Masturbation, Multi, No Aftercare, Reader-Insert, Relationship Advice, Smut, Snuff, Tag As I Go, Threesome - F/F/M, Unhappy Ending, Wall Sex, droid wrangling, implied reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fictional_bitch/pseuds/that_fictional_bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just quick lil blurbs that i’ll work on whenever i’m bored or whatever. warnings posted at the beginning of each chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Ridley/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/Reader, Randy the Intern (Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base)/You, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, domenicos guy/ reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. droid wrangling-Randy the Intern</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>chapter warnings: smut, strong non-con, slight strong language, minor violence, death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when your commanding officer had told you that there was going to be a new intern joining you for a few days, you had assumed that you’d be able to pass all your bitch work on to them and keep living your best life. needless to say, you were wrong. </p><p>because here you were, on friday night no less, trying to find a fucking mouse droid that was due for maintenance but had failed to show up with probably the worst intern to ever roam the galaxy, Randy. </p><p>“shit!” he yelled, that was one of his tendencies you had noticed, “have you checked the command deck yet?”</p><p>“if the droid was on the command deck, there would be no need for us to be looking here.” you said with a little more sass than you had intended and gestured to the storage area you were both in. </p><p>his fists clenched at his sides, another habit, “it was just a suggestion, princess. is there anywhere else it could be?”</p><p>you scoffed at the nickname, but didn’t issue one of your signature smartass comments towards it. you just wanted to get away from him, and starting a fight would do the opposite. </p><p>“what about the gym?”</p><p>“it’s not gonna be there.”</p><p>“did you check?”</p><p>“no.”</p><p>“then how do you know?”</p><p>“because.”</p><p>“because....” you were really starting to get sick of his bullshit. </p><p>“because i know that those types of droids aren’t authorized to be in that area.”</p><p>“well they’re also supposed to report for maintenance automatically but here. we. are.”</p><p>he went quiet at that and started walking in the direction of the exit so you could continue looking for this damned droid. </p><p>and then he ran straight into the door. you stifled a laugh watching him recoil in suprise. </p><p>“what,” he said, turning to look at you. </p><p>you pointed to the control panel on the side of the door, “storage rooms don’t have automatic doors dumbass.” you went to unlock the door. you punched in your First Order issued ID number and password but much to your dismay, the panel lit up red and made a shrill beeping sound. </p><p>“the fuck?” you asked, more to yourself than to Randy. </p><p>“move so i can try.” he ungracefully shoved you aside so that he could put his credentials into the pad and you didn’t know whether to groan or laugh when the pin pad made the same noise and lit up red again. </p><p>you scoffed, “this is bullshit. i can’t believe i’m stuck here with you of all people.” you turned so that you wouldn’t have to face him and ran your hands through your hair. “you know, none of this would’ve happened if you were able to grab a fucking mouse droid with those big-ass paws you call hands. ALSO-“ you were cutoff by the sound of metal screeching and a popping noise. </p><p>you turned to see Randy standing there, fists clenched, just staring at the door, like he was the Supreme Leader or something, and was trying to make it open. </p><p>your eyes went wide when you saw the busted control panel and you realized that this fucking boulder of a man just destroyed your only way out. </p><p>“what the fuck did you just do.” you basically whispered. Randy didn’t turn around. hell, you didn’t think he even heard you. he was still facing the door, shoulders heaving. </p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!” he definitely heard that, but the only response you got was him slightly turning his head so that you could see his side profile. </p><p>you just about lost it. </p><p>“you come in here like you’re some kind of hot shit, lose a fucking droid, get us lost, and then break the only way out.” you were yelling, no screaming, at him furiously pounding your fists on his back, you didn’t even notice that you had walked up to him. </p><p>seemingly out of nowhere, he turned around, grabbed your wrists in one hand and walked you backwards until your back hit the wall that was behind you. he then used his other hand to grab your face. you went quiet. </p><p>“do you ever, and i mean ever, just shut the fuck up.”</p><p>he was looking down at you, obviously furious, but there was something else that you couldn’t pinpoint. </p><p>“ah you do.” he said, seemingly happy with your lack of response. “tell me, do you always respond to small inconveniences like this, hmm?”</p><p>you had to do everything in your power to stop your voice from breaking as you responded, “like what?”</p><p>his eyes moved away from your face and down your body. wait did he just check me out? you thought</p><p>making eye contact with you again and moving his head closer, he spoke, “like a little brat.”</p><p>your breath hitched. “i’m not a brat.”</p><p>“no? then why do you act like one?”</p><p>“i’m not a brat.” you tried to push him off of you, to no avail. the man was made out of marble. </p><p>he moved his closer still, and you were able to feel his breath on your neck, “hmmm.”</p><p>the next few moments were a blur to you. you felt his lips on your neck, right above your artery, and almost out of instinct, you closed your eyes and moved your hips forward the slightest bit. </p><p>your eyes shot open and you felt him chuckle against your throat. </p><p>“you’re right, you’re not a brat.”</p><p>you furrowed your eyes in confusion. “that’s what i-“</p><p>“you’re a little slut who just needs to get fucked.”</p><p>you closed your eyes again and  started breathing heavier than usual at that and a rogue whimper made its way out of your vocal cords. </p><p>your eyes snapped open when you felt his breath on your face and you were delightfully surprised to see his eyes basically burning into yours. </p><p>you silently cursed your brain for not being able to think straight. sure, you were attracted to the man, and maybe you thought about fucking him during some lonely nights. but now, with him being this close and with his size, you had one thing on your mind:</p><p>his dick. </p><p>“here’s what’s gonna happen: you’re going to take those god awful clothes off while i watch and then i’m gonna fuck you so hard the only things you’re gonna remember are going to be my name and yes sir. do you understand?”</p><p>“yes.” </p><p>your head snapped to the side. the fucker just slapped me. he grabbed your face again. </p><p>“do. you. understand?”</p><p>“yes sir.”</p><p>a satisfied hum, “good girl.” he took a step back and then, “now strip, whore.”</p><p>you were all to happy to oblige. you didn’t dare break eye contact as you first took off your vest, then the long sleeved shirt you had underneath, followed by your shoes and pants. </p><p>“i believe i said strip, princess.”</p><p>don’t say it. don’t say it. don’t say it. don’t say-</p><p>“you first, princess.”</p><p>dammit. </p><p>he was on you in what seemed like half a second. you expected him to grab your face again so you braced yourself. what you weren’t expecting however, was for him to grab the middle of your bra and effectively rip it in half. </p><p>“hey you can’t just, rip my clothes man.”</p><p>he paid you no mind as he repeated the process with your panties. </p><p>“now then, since those are out of the way, get on your knees.”</p><p>you weren’t given a choice as some unseen force practically shoved you down onto your knees, that’s gonna bruise, you thought. </p><p>you were pulled from your train of thought as you heard the telltale sound of a zipper and belt buckle being undone and when you pried your gaze from him, you could’ve sworn that your heart stopped for a few beats. </p><p>the man was hung like a god. </p><p>“open.”</p><p>you scoffed, “there’s no-“</p><p>you hadn’t been expecting him to take advantage of your attempt at protesting so when you felt his dick hit the back of your throat, you gagged. </p><p>he held you there for a few moments, allowing you to adjust to him, and then started a brutal pace into your mouth. </p><p>“god you’re such a good little slut. tell me, how many officers-fuck-cocks have you taken down this little throat?”</p><p>you made no attempt to respond. he didn’t like that. </p><p>he pulled out of your mouth and yanked you up by your hair. wasting no time, he spun you around and leaned over you while rubbing his cock around your pussy. </p><p>“you think you can just ignore me, hmm?” </p><p>without warning he pushed into you. your eyes rolled back into your head and you moaned at his size. </p><p>“oooohhhhh fuuuuuuuck Randy, yessssss.” you were babbling nonsense as he started the same pace from before, not giving you any time to adjust to his size. </p><p>a sharp slap to your ass and then, “you like that, princess.”</p><p>“ye-yes ssiiiiir.”</p><p>another slap, but this one was more approving, almost like he was rewarding you for remembering his title. </p><p>he grabbed your neck, now holding your back flat against his still clothed torso, grabbing at your tits and sucking on your neck. </p><p>you were starting to feel that all to familiar feeling building in your abdomen, “oh god Randy, i’m close.” </p><p>“ask.”</p><p>“wh-what?”</p><p>“if you’re going to cum on this cock, you have to ask.”</p><p>“i’m- shiiiit- i’m not doing that.”</p><p>“then i guess you’re not going to cum.”</p><p>acting in direct contrast with his words, he moved one of his hands lower so that he was able to rub your clit. and you were pleasantly surprised that he was able to find it. because with a name like Randy, your expectations weren’t very high. </p><p>you moaned louder as he started to rub faster and harder on your clit and started to move his hips faster to match. </p><p>“ask. me.” he said. well, more like demanded. </p><p>and with a cock like his, who were you to disobey. </p><p>“pleaseplease let me cum sir. pleeeeaaaase i need it. i’ll do any-aaahhh- sir pleeeeeeaaaaaassssseee.”</p><p>“say my name.”</p><p>“oh god Randy.”</p><p>he spun you around faster than the speed of light and hoisted you up so that you could wrap your legs around his waist. he grabbed your throat and whispered in your ear: “wrong name, princess.”</p><p>you opened your eyes and look at at him in confusion until he reentered you and it felt like he was splitting you in half with how deep he was. he hit your cervix and you yelped and he growled, growled, into your ear. </p><p>“say. my. name.”</p><p>“i can’t say it if yoooouuuuu don’t tell me, asshat.”</p><p>“think about it.” you almost didn’t hear that part with how quietly he said it. but as you did think about it, you realized that there were just too many coincidences to ignore. </p><p>“oh gods Kylo please let me cum.”</p><p>“good girl. now cum for me princess.”</p><p>so you did. </p><p>you weren’t entirely sure what happened after that, but you were 99% sure that your soul left your body as you orgasamed. your eyes skewed shut and you threw your head back so it hit the wall, but you didn’t feel it. the only thing you could feel was the continuous rhythm he had kept both with his hips and with his thumb in your clit. </p><p>“gods, how did you get even tighter? you’re gonna make me cum,” he said your name and you just about came again just from that. </p><p>“oh yessss Kylo, pleasepleaseplease cum in me. i want it, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasse.” </p><p>“ask and-fuuuuck- you shall receive princess.”</p><p>he thrusted into you a few more times before you felt his cum coat your insides and heard him moan, completely unrestrained. </p><p>and you loved it. </p><p>he relaxed against you and both of you were panting heavily. he tapped your ass as a sign to unhook your legs from behind his back so that you could get down and redress. </p><p>as you were looking for your clothes, however, you had failed to notice Randy, no Kylo, sneak up behind you. </p><p>“so what happens now Sup-“</p><p>you were interrupted by a screeching noise and a burning pain through your stomach. </p><p>“can’t have anyone finding out my little secret,” he bit your earlobe. “okay boomer.” </p><p>you slowly turned around to see his retreating form and as your vision became spottier, you felt yourself falling and the last thing you saw was Kylo opening the door with ease and walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. internet fame and threesomes-Dominico's Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warnings: daddy link, ffm threesome, bisexual reader, the other girl is Daisy ridley so if stuff abt real people makes you uncomfortable please don’t read, degrading, graphic smut</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“let’s goooo.” your roommate and best friend of almost ten years, Sara, said, trying to drag you out of the club bathroom and into your Uber that, according to her, had been there for a good ten minutes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was valentine’s day and you two had decided to go out drinking and maybe get laid. because why not what else were to single best friends to do? wallow in self pity while drowning yourselves in liquor, ice cream, and chocolate? hell fucking no. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">what you weren’t expecting however, was to end up getting cockblocked by Sara because she found you smoking weed in the women’s bathroom with the girl you had been dancing with all night. Daisy, you believed her name was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two of you had almost immediately locked eyes with each other and after a few shots of tequila, you had finally worked up the courage to ask her to dance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that had been approximately two hours ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she had shoulder length, slightly wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes to match. she was wearing a simple pair of overalls with a white strapless bra, not exactly what came to mind when you thought ‘clubbing clothes’, but goddam if she didn’t look good wearing it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but i don’ wanna. oooohhh let’s stay here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jesus christ,” she sighed your name, “fine. you wanna stay here and eat some random bitches pussy, that’s great. but i’m going home.” she abruptly turn around and marched, albeit drunkenly, out of the club and into the Uber. not even two minutes after she left, you received a text from her that simply read: </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">text me when you’re either on your way home or at her place. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you shrugged and returned your attention to Daisy. like Sara said, it was time to eat some pussy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you returned your lips to hers, nipping at her bottom lip and she took the hint and opened her mouth to allow your tounge inside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after what you had assumed had been a few minutes of aggressively making out, you pulled away. she looked at you in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“gods you’re perfect.” you said to her. she smiled at you in response and leaned back in to capture your lips again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“let’s go get another drink and then we can get out of here, okay,” you weren’t an anglophile but with the way your name rolled off her tongue, you might as well been. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“okay.” you gave her one last peck on the cheek before leading her back out to the bar and ordered an old fashioned for yourself and Daisy ordered a cosmopolitan. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">just as the bartender gave you your drinks, a man came up to the bar, not to far from where you were standing, and ordered a shot of whiskey. you looked up at him and your eyes widened. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“holy SHIT. IT’S THAT GUY!” you had to hell at Daisy over the loud music. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WHAT GUY?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“THE ONE FROM THE COFFEE COMMERCIAL FOR UH-BURGER KING I THINK. THE DOMENICOS GUY.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">about two years before, there had been a failed ad campaign for Burger Kings new coffee. they had tried to do the thing where you just get people off the street and tell them they’re drinking this grade-a shit, but in reality, it’s just from a sub-par burger joint desperate to reel in more customers. there had been this guy who was, to put it nicely, a little upset that he had been duped. he had threatened, if you could even call it that, the promo guy and aggressively made out with his new wife during the shoot. needless to say, the commercial didn’t air and they had to redo the entire thing, but thankfully, some employee has leaked the unused footage onto YouTube, and the internet went wild. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the fame had immediately went to the wife’s head and she dove nose first into a cocaine addiction and divorced her husband, going broke quickly thereafter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HOLY SHIT I LOVE THAT COMMERCIAL. GO ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO JOIN US!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to you that made perfect sense, so you made your way down the bar, pushing past several pissed off patrons, to talk to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“HI. YOU’RE THE DOMENICOS GUY RIGHT?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he flinched from you yelling at him unexpectedly, the music was quieter in this area, you noticed, but he turned to face you, and goddamn he was even more attractive in person. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he was wearing black slacks and a black blazer with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, and the top part of his hair was in a little ponytail, just like in the commercial. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yea, that’s me.” he looked you up and down and licked his lips, “you want a picture or something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you stared for a bit longer before you heard, “no, she doesn’t want a picture.” come from behind you. you didn’t even notice that Daisy had come up behind you, now nibbling on your earlobe. “but we were wondering if you wanted to join us for the night?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">his eyes widened and his pupils got larger. before you could object, Daisy took your face in hers and kissed you deeply. he cleared his throat and leaned down so that he could whisper in both of your ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“my cars out front. how bout you two absolute dreams wait here and i’ll pull around, hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he didn’t wait for an answer, just slapped your asses and headed for the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">true to his word in less than five minutes, he returned and you and Daisy followed him outside. the car that was parked out front was luxurious to say the least. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was a dark blue 1967 Chevrolet Camaro Z28 with two white stripes across the hood. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“hold shit you have a bumblebee car.” Daisy mused next to you, earning a chuckle from him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“there’s only two seats.” you pointed out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well then i guess you two will just have to double up,” he said with a slight smirk. he walked over to the drivers side door, but before he could enter you remembered something:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what’s your name?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s for later, sweetheart. c’mon,” he said with a wink. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after some silent deliberation with Daisy, she climbed into the passenger side first, shortly followed by you climbing into her lap and nuzzling you face into her neck so that you could slightly suck on it while he drove. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">your legs were slightly draped over the center console so that your feet were almost directly over his crotch. then an idea came into your head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you leaned closer to Daisy and started kissing her neck. she leaned her head to side to allow you more access and when she let out a slight whimper, he turned his head and at that exact moment, you started rubbing your feet lightly on his hardening cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he drove a little faster after that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when the three of you arrived at his apartment, you barely had anytime to observe your surroundings before his lips were on yours and his hand was slightly around your neck. not in a choking way, but more as a means to keep you against him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when he finally did pull away, he was quick to guide your face to Daisy’s so that you could make out with her for what would be the third time tonight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he was quick to move behind you, sucking and biting your neck, surely leaving various marks. as you kept moving your mouth against Daisy’s, you felt his massive hands fumble with the zipper of your dress. he made a frustrated groan and you turned around, wordless let asking Daisy to get the zipper instead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after she got the zipper down, you shimmied out of the dress, unceremoniously leaving it in the middle of his floor, now only standing in the small white thing you were wearing. you then dropped to your knees and started undoing his belt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you sensed Daisy step back to also start undressing. almost as conformation, you heard the buttons on her overalls hit the cold floor of his home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh fuuck,” he groaned above you. “your perfect. both of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you gently kissed the v of hips while also pulling his pants and underwear down, letting your imagination run wild when you saw how he was straining against them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when you got his pants down over his larger than life thighs, your mouth fell agape at the sight of his cock that was erect and touching his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“holy shit,” Daisy said, also slowly dropping to her knees. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he chucked at your surprised face and Daisy’s comment, “like what you see baby?” he said, gently stroking your cheek while you licked your lips in preparation. “open your mouth wider so Daddy’s cock can fit.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you happily obliged and he wasted no time grabbing the base of his cock and guiding the tip to your mouth. he slowly entered your mouth, happy that he didn’t have to tell you to stick your tongue out so that your throat would be more open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s it,” he groaned, “take the whoooole thing. Daisy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes Daddy?” she murmured while watching him start him make short, quick thrusts, just slightly hitting the back of your throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i want you to tease her pussy through her panties as i fuck her mouth, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes Daddy,” she replied. she then lied down flat on her back and gently nudged your thighs apart so that her head could fit between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as soon as you felt her hot breath against ghost your panties, he pushed his cock entirely into your mouth, making you gag loudly. he held you there, giving you ample time to adjust to his size. when you looked up at him and attempted to give him the ok to start fucking your mouth, he smiled down at you and started a quick pace into your throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while he continued to shove his dick down your throat, you felt Daisy spread her tongue flat over the crotch of your panties and slowly move upwards towards where your clit was under the panties. she continued her ministrations until you both heard him tell her to stop as he pulled himself out of your mouth with a soft “pop”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“stand up. both of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you and Daisy obeyed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he said your name first, “i want you to go to the bedroom, second door on the left, and lay there and play with yourself until we join you. got it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he slapped you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes.....</span>
  <span class="s2">what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes.....Daddy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“good girl.” he responded, causing you to clench your thighs together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you set off towards where he directed and as you walked away you heard Daisy squeak and a loud thud against the wall, followed by several smaller ones. her body getting thrown and fucked up against the wall. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you went to the second door on the left, just as he instructed, and entered. it was as lavish as the rest of the apartment. a large bed with dark blue and gold covers sat in the middle of the wall, facing a wall of windows, showing off the shining city below. you were quick to rid yourself of your panties, internally debating if where you should put them, settling on placing them on the bedside table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you laid yourself down on his bed and closed your eyes. you started moving your fingers gently down your body, taking time to run them over your breasts, hardening your nipples, and continued further down your body, stopping just above your clit, and started teasing yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you ran two of your fingers over your pussy, gathering the wetness that gathered there and spreading it over your clit and began rubbing. you tried to keep time with the moans and thuds you were hearing from the other wall, but as you got closer and closer to orgasm, you started rubbing you fingers faster and faster. you were so absorbed in your own pleasure that you didn’t hear your companions enter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you nearly screamed when Daisy was dropped next to you, causing you both to bounce on the bed, both now fully nude and under the stare of the mystery man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“did you have fun while Daddy was away?” he asked you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes Daddy. but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you cut yourself off with a gasp when you felt Daisy start kissing and sucking your down neck and chest, undoubtedly leaving hickeys in her wake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but what, baby? did you not get to cum?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no Daddy. i didn’t cum.” your voice was nearly a whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“aw. did you hear that Daisy? our poor girl didn’t get to cum.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“that’s,” </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, “such,” </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, “a shame.” Daisy responded, “because i did. and i think that you should let him make you cum before i get a taste of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he hummed in agreement and they wasted no time trading places so that he was now kneeling between your legs, wide hips preventing them from closing, and grabbing the base of his cock and angling it towards your dripping pussy. he slapped it against your swollen clit and you yelped at the sensation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you like that baby? you like it when daddy hits you with his cock?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“ye-yes daddy. i love it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he gave you a smirk and without any warning, pushed into you, making you feel like you were being split in half. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“holy FUCK!” you screamed as he started thrusting into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“thaaaat’s it. take the whole” </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, “fucking,” </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">thrust</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, “thing.”</span>
  <span class="s2"><em> thrust</em>. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you were in total bliss as he continued to thrust into you. you didn’t know if the moans and nonsense that you were hearing were coming from your mouth or from his anymore. the only thing that you were focused on was the way his cock was stretching you out and how delightfully painful it was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you closed your eyes for a few moments and after a few moments, you opened them to see Daisy laying in her side next to you, propped up in one arm, staring at you while your guts were being rearranged. she kissed you long and deep, but the kiss was cut short as you felt her pull away, only for you to be suddenly flipped so that you were straddling the man’s hips. he reentered you and you moaned at the new sensation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“c’mon baby. ride daddy’s cock for him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the view you got when you looked down caused you to clench as you began to slowly rock your hips. he was flat on his back, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed with bliss, and hair around his head like a dark halo. you could tell that he was refraining from grabbing you and going at the pace he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as if they had some sort of unspoken connection, he and Daisy looked at each other, and she immediately climbed upon his face. he grabbed her hips and began to mouth-fuck her cunt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it was probably in the top five hottest things you had ever seen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Daisy leaned in to kiss you, and as she did, you felt that all to familiar coil begin to tighten within you. you moaned loudly when you felt both pits of hands eagerly grabbing at your breasts, and Daisy took advantage of your open mouth to combine your mouths in a lewd, open-mouthed kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you pulled away after a few minutes, needing air, nearly screaming when you felt the tip of the man’s cock hit your sweet spot. Daisy looked at you and as if she could read your mind she said, “you’re going to cum, aren’t you? i want you to cum with me. Gods i’m so close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the man slapped your ass, almost like he was giving you permission to cum, and in the next moment you were both cumming, hard. you tried to throw your head back, but were stopped by Daisy’s hand holding your face, forcing you to look at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after the aftershocks of your intense orgasm subsided, you collapsed against her shoulder, breathing heavily. she moved forward to allow the man beneath you to breathe and speak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“jesus christ that must’ve been so fucking hot.” he panted below you, “shit i’m gonna cum, hop off for me baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you did as he said, kneeling on the floor next to Daisy, watching and waiting with an open mouth as he stroked his cock, waiting for his to spill his seed all over your faces. when he did cum, he did so with a grunt, throwing his head back and swearing under his breath. you closed your eyes when you felt the hit strings of his cum hit your face, happily swallowing any that landed in your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when he had finished, you felt his fingers scrape the remnants of his cum off your face and into your still open mouth. you licked his fingers clean and he hummed in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you watched as he repeated his actions with Daisy, and then after he was finished with you both, he went to the other room, and you and Daisy looked at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so,” you said, trying to break the tension, “that was...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“intense.” she finished for you, giving a light chuckle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you both looked up as he reentered the room, holding both of your clothes. you looked at him in confusion as he held them out to you both. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i have people coming over in the morning so i kinda need you both to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you stared at him in shock, he was at least blunt you’d give him that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you and Daisy shared a look that was the epitome of “is he serious?” before both grabbing your respective clothing items and redressing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after you were dressed, your grabbed your phone made your way to the door. you looked back at him, only to see him on his phone, texting someone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you rolled your eyes and exited the luxury apartment. and as you and Daisy said your goodbyes and walked away from each other you came to a realization:</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you never got his name.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. coffee and muffins- matt the radar tech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>matt/kylo’s a good boi<br/>lesbian reader also slight/implied reylo so no smut. sorry:(</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">when the 6’3” mountain of a man with curly blonde hair and big dorky glasses first asked you out, you nearly laughed in his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in your defense, he was quite handsome and had a good build. the thing that threw you off the most was his personality. one second he would be totally calm and chill, and the next he would be screaming or throwing someone into whatever appliance happened to be closest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he had asked you out while you both were on your break and eating silently in the engineers lounge. it was a small room with a few couches and two or three pull-out beds installed in the walls, put there for short naps to “increase productivity”, according to the announcement that was posted around the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you had noticed that he would steal glances at you, and then immediately proceed to look away when you caught his eye. after a while you got sick of acting like goddamn middle schoolers with a crush and decided to confront him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do i have something on my face?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“excuse me?” he asked, almost choking on his coffee in the process, startled by your voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“is. there. something. on. my. face?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i-uh no. there’s nothing on your face.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“then stop staring.” you deadpanned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“sorry,” he replied, “it’s just that uh-,” he seemed to be wrestling with himself in his head, debating on how he wanted to finish that thought. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">just when he was about to speak, your supervisor, a tall African-American woman that was known for being a hardass, walked in and immediately started going off on to and Matt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“why are you two still in here? you-“ she pointed in your direction, “-your break ended ten minutes ago. get back out there.” she shoved her thumb over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">as you walked away, you could hear her yelling at Matt. you didn’t catch what she said exactly, but you could hear something along that lines of her not having her muffin yet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>what a crisis</em>, </span> <span class="s1">you thought. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you were nearly at your workstation when you felt someone grab your forearm and you reacted as any sane person would; you spun around and punched them square in the nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the second you got your bearings, however, you immediately recognized that man hunched over in pain in front of you clutching his larger than average nose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“matt! fucking hell you can’t  sneak up on me like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he groaned what sounded like a “sorry” to you and stood up so that he was at his full height once again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">while holding his head back and pinching his nose to stop the bleeding, he attempted to sway something to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">he started again, “i </span> <span class="s2">said, </span> <span class="s1">would you maybe wanna get coffee with me sometime?”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">not what you were expecting, hence the laughter you had to hold in your throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">you cleared your throat. “listen, Matt, you seem nice, you really do, but i’m not really </span> <span class="s2">into</span> <span class="s1">guys that way. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“oh,” a beat, then understanding crossed his face, “</span> <span class="s2">oh.</span> <span class="s1"> so-sorry i guess i’ll just uh- get this checked out,” he gestured to his face. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah. i’ll see ya later, Matt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“see ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after you both went your separate ways, the rest of your day was relatively peaceful. mostly just going over reports of TIE fighters that had been damaged and you needed to repair within the next couple days. so when you saw, or rather heard, General fucking Hux coming towards you, looking sour as ever, you internally panicked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“officer...” he held his datapad in front of his face, kinda like your grandmother would when she could read the small print, and spoke your last name, “we have received news that you are to be transferred to sector 11-19N. effectively immediately. follow me please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you made a mad scramble for your things, gathering them and holding them in a bundle with your arms. scuttling after the General, you tried to ask him one of the many questions on your mind. “uh, General sir, if you don’t mind my asking, why-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“silence. i know not why Commander Ren asked for you specifically, but judging from the efficiency and quality of your work, it should come as no surprise to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the two of you spent the rest of the time walking in silence. when you arrived at your new work station, the General nodded to you and walked away, presumably to ruin someone else’s day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you walked through the blast doors that opened for you and the sight that greeted you was something that you never thought you would see. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in the middle of the hangar was the command shuttle, its long black wings resting on either side of the hull, just waiting to be put to use. the only other ship in the vicinity was the commanders customized TIE silencer, silent and waiting, just like the shuttle. the door to the hangar was open, allowing you view the vast snowy forest that made up the majority of Starkiller’s surface. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you spotted a small desk tucked away in a corner, a workspace you presumed. as you made yourself comfortable, the blast doors opened again and in walked the man himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander Ren.” you stood as he made his way over to you, nearly falling over in the process. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“at ease, officer.” the was uncharacteristically calm. he looked down on you and tilted his head, almost like he was observing you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do you know why you’re here?” he broke the silence</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no sir.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i called you here because i need your advice,” he turned around, now facing away from you, “i’ve been watching you for some time,” he said your name, moving his hands up to his helmet. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“advice on what, sir. if you do t mind my asking.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he pulled his helmet off of his head, and all you could see was the shoulder length raven hair that took its place. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">turning to face you he spoke again: “women.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">ignoring his answer completely, you stared at the face if none other than the man you rejected earlier that same day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“matt?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he sighed, “yes. Matt. Commander Ren. Kylo. call me what you want but there’s this girl-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“whoa whoa whoa. we’re not just gonna </span> <span class="s2">blow past </span> <span class="s1">the fact that you e been lying to me for weeks now, </span> <span class="s2">Kylo.” </span> <span class="s1">you spat at him. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and for that i’m sorry. you intrigued me,” he moved forward and gently placed his hand on your shoulder, “but i require your assistance.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you hugged at him. “are you going to let me say no?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fine. what do you need me to advise you on. you have a whole council for this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“like i was </span> <span class="s2">saying</span> <span class="s1">, it’s about a woman. i met her recently and she..... i don’t think she feels the same way towards me as i do her.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well how did you meet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">silence. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Commander?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i kidnapped her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“she’s from the resistance and i believed that she could provide me with some information.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“has she seem your face outside of the mask?” you gestured to the hunk of metal in his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well, if you only show her the side of yourself with the monster reputation, then that’s all she’ll see. a monster.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he hummed at you, “thank you officer,” he spoke your name again the. turned and put the mask back on. “familiarize yourself with both of my ships. i’ll be back soon.” then he left. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you were confused to say the least. you did as you were told, though, and inspected both ships. making note of the modifications on both ships. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">there was another thing you made a note on. a mental note. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you wanted to remind yourself to ask the Commander if he was just your commanding officer or if you were friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">you hoped it was the latter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oop there it is. hopefully i’ll get better at this smut thing. hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>